1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light therapy and more particularly to a therapy system utilizing light emitting diodes as a source of bio-stimulative non-coherent non-monochromatic light.
This invention relates to improvements in medical devices for topical photodynamic therapy (POT) treatment to patient's, and particularly to a rigid surface (circuit board) containing light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of bio-stimulative non-coherent non-monochromatic light, which is placed in contact or in close proximity with the patient's skin or tissue, and a method for making that apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Several products have been available. Exemplary examples of patents covering these products are disclosed herein.
Nonmonochromatic light as defined wavelengths has produced beneficial bio-stimulative effects and has been known to trigger specific biological functions, such as, increased rate of metabolism, photo-repair and cell division. Stimulation occurred, however, with light emitted in specific wavelengths.
While the exact mechanism by which the beneficial bio-stimulative effects have been achieved is not precisely known, several theories have been put forth. It has been put forth. It has been suggested that non-monochromatic light emitted in the range of 460 to 940 nm penetrates body tissue and is absorbed, reflected and scattered to excite molecules within cells and tissue to thereby accelerate repair and regeneration. It is known however that light in the range of 460 nm to 465 nm has a bactericidal effect thereby relieving the appearance of bacteria induced acne.
A further theory suggested that different cells had different photoreceptors, which responded to only particular wavelengths of light. This theory supported the phenomenon that the application of only certain wavelengths of light resulted in bio-stimulative effects and the resulting stimulation of the dermis and an increase of collagen and elastin production.
Light therapy has utilized lasers with relatively low power and bio-stimulative treatment utilizing lasers has been referred to as “soft” laser therapy. In such applications, low level laser energy radiation has been successfully employed to stimulate wound healing and treatment of musculoskeletal disorders and skin ulcers.
It has been previously theorized that the properties of laser radiation, which resulted in the beneficial bio-stimulative effects of soft laser therapy, were the monochromaticity and coherence of laser radiation.
It occurred to applicants that if bio-stimulative light effects could be compounded by combining into one device 4 different wavelengths of light each with known benefits, that the effects could be greater than if each wavelength was applied separately and close proximity of the LEDs were such that this promoted uniform coverage of the target area to receive all wavelengths simultaneously.
Published U.S. Patent application 2006/0020308 that was published on Jan. 26, 2006 to James Scott Muldner discloses a light therapy device heat management device. The disclosed device uses transmitted thermal energy with different colored LED's to stimulate skin. While this product uses a combination of light and heat, the heat is generated from heating pads and the heat is blown through the device to heat the skin. While this patent discloses heating along with the light therapy the heating is generated from a thermal heater as opposed to generating heat by overdriving the lighting (LED's).
Published U.S. Patent application 2008/0103563 that was published on May 1, 2008 to Steven D. Powell discloses a light therapy personal care device. The device combines light therapy with an exfoliating pad or a razor. While this invention uses light therapy there is no heating of the skin that will open pores to further improve skin condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,275 issued Aug. 5, 2003 to Jana Sullivan discloses a device and method for therapeutic treatment of living organisms. The device is a plurality of different colored LED's in combination with a heating or cooling pad. While this patent discloses heating with LED's the heating is from a separate thermal pad that is placed on the skin prior to or after the light therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,503 issued Oct. 25, 1994 to Dale E. Bertwell et al discloses a light therapy device with LED's that are heated with resistors. The LED's conduct the heat from the resistors to the skin. While this patent discloses light therapy with heating the heating is provided with resistors and conducted through the LED's.
What is needed is a light therapy device that creates heat by overdriving the LED so the LED's generate thermal heat that is conducted onto a user's skin. The proposed device provides this solution in a handheld and mountable device.